Diamant
by idioticonion
Summary: Et si Robin avait rejoint la bande en 2001 et qu'ils avaient tous rencontrés Barney en 2005? UA de l'épisode pilote de la saison 1. Traduction de l'histoire "Diamond" que vous pouvez aussi trouver ici en anglais. Traduction par VanVeenthe1st Livejourna


**Diamant**

_Donc, les enfants, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Votre oncle Marshall faisait le plus grand pas en avant de sa vie, et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_J'ai appelé votre tante Robin…_

Un sourire passe sur les lèvres de Robin alors qu'elle enroule ses doigts autour de son verre de vin. « Alors, Teddy-boy, » dit-elle, clairement amusée. « Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? Tu veux vraiment passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, du côté obscur de la force ? » Elle penche la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air sévère, mais ses yeux scintillent.

« Je pense juste qu'il est temps, tu vois ? » répond Ted. « J'en ai marre d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Je pense juste qu'il est temps que j'arrête de m'amuser avec des coups d'un soir et que je grandisse un peu. Peut-être qu'il est temps que je commence à chercher ma future femme. »

Il voit bien que ça blesse Robin. Ce qu'il dit peut sonner comme s'il accordait moins de valeur qu'avant à elle et à leur amitié. Mais c'est vrai, Ted a ce sentiment depuis quelque temps, que quelque chose monte en lui. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Robin, rien à voir avec leur relation bizarre et plaisante, pleine de sexe sans conséquence et de liberté. Ça ne le concerne que lui.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, » dit Robin tristement, comme si elle l'avait déjà un peu abandonné l'idée d'être avec lui. « 'Ne pense même pas au mariage avant d'avoir trente ans.' »

Ted rit, parce que c'est tellement ridicule qu'il ait changé d'avis presque du jour au lendemain, juste parce que Marshall a demandé la main de Lily. Hier encore, il ne ressentait qu'un léger sentiment d'insatisfaction et de malaise. Aujourd'hui, son avenir, trouver la mère des futurs enfants, lui semble être ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde.

Il y a un homme au bar, grand et très roux, qui rit fort. Robin s'amuse à le regarder du coin de l'œil, s'émerveillant de sa persévérance. Il s'entête à approcher les filles, même s'il se fait rembarrer à chaque fois.

Le rouquin attire l'attention parce qu'il est bruyant, imposant et pas vraiment attirant, mais d'une manière qui attendrit Robin. Elle ne remarque son ami plus calme qu'après un petit moment, un homme blond et mince dans un costard. Le rouquin prend une demi-heure avant de finalement approcher Robin, ce qui est un peu insultant en soi.

Elle sent une légère tape sur son épaule et une voix douce qui dit « Aaaaaaavez-vous déjà rencontré Will ? »

Robin a à peine le temps de se retourner que le blond est déjà parti et que son ami roux s'assied sur un tabouret de bar à côté d'elle avec un sourire un peu nerveux mais plein d'espoir.

« Laissez-moi deviner ? » dit Robin en riant. « Will ? »

Le grand gars se penche vers elle, lui prend la main et dépose un baiser humide sur ses phalanges. Son haleine sent la bière et Robin doit étouffer un haut-le-cœur.

« Hé, mon vieux ! Elle est avec moi. » s'exclame Ted de là où il est assis, de l'autre côté de Robin, et il regarde le rouquin d'un air menaçant.

« Oh, d-désolé ! » balbutie Will en s'éjectant du tabouret comme s'il venait de s'électrocuter.

Robin émet un grognement désapprobateur et se retourne sur sa chaise pour fixer Ted. « Bravo, abruti ! » ronchonne-t-elle. « Tu viens de totalement ruiner mes chances. »

Ted hausse les épaules, continue à observer le bar, et Robin se demande s'il a déjà commencé à chercher la futur Mme Ted Mosby. « C'est ça, Robin, dit-il distraitement, comme si c'était une grande perte ! »

Robin hausse les épaules, un peu vexée parce qu'elle aurait pu se débrouiller toute seule. Elle n'a pas besoin que Ted joue les preux chevaliers. « Peut-être bien. Par contre, son copain blond, là-bas… Mmmmmh ! » dit-elle à Ted avec un sourire.

Ted soupire, regarde autour de lui pour trouver l'homme en question. « Hé bien, va lui parler ? » dit-il, indiquant le coin du jukebox.

Robin se déplace un peu sur son tabouret pour mieux voir le blond en costard. « Nan, il a déjà sa langue dans la gorge d'une bimbo blonde quelconque, » commente-t-elle, un peu déçue et un peu plus en colère contre Ted qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Joli cul, ceci dit. »

Ça fait rire Ted. « Allez, tu devrais pas plutôt m'aider à échafauder un plan pour trouver la femme de ma vie ? »

Robin soupire. « Pourquoi pas Nathalie ? La fille avec les singes en peluche. T'as qu'à l'appeler. »

« Et si tu me suggérait quelque chose d'intelligent ? »

Robin a un sourire narquois. « Tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé ! Hé, regarde, on dirait que Will a fini par trouver chaussure à son pied ! » Effectivement, le rouquin a trouvé la seule femme dans le bar qui ne ressent pas l'envie de lui jeter le contenu de son verre à la figure. « S'il peut le faire, ça va être un jeu d'enfant pour toi. »

Ted hausse les épaules. « Mais je ne veux pas juste me taper quelqu'un. Je veux quelqu'un à qui je peux m'intéresser. » C'est bizarre comme l'attitude de Ted avait changé à propos de ces choses-là. Il s'adoucit et prend des airs de chiot abandonné. Robin sait reconnaître un cas désespéré quand elle en voit un.

Peut-être qu'un jour elle ressentira ça également, le besoin de s'investir, les relations à long terme. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était jamais sortie avec des gars qui voulaient quelque chose de sérieux. Mais pas ce soir, sans doute pas demain non plus.

Sauf que, même si elle essaye de rester tranquille, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que le blond emmène sa conquêtre hors du bar doucement, sans bruit et sans que son ami rouquin ne s'en rende compte.

Et tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Marshall n'avait pas fait un commentaire irréfléchi la nuit suivante. Ils se sont installés tous les quatre à leur table habituelle et Lily affiche avec fierté sa nouvelle bague de fiançaille sertie d'un diamant à tous ceux qui passent. Ils vident une bouteille de champagne et Ted se rappelle rapidement poruquoi il n'en boit pas d'habitude. Les bulles lui montent à la tête et il retombe dans ses anciennes habitudes, fait les yeux doux à Robin. Il finit par faire ses excuses et s'enfuit aux toilettes.

Lui et Robin ? Ça ne marchera jamais.

Quand il arrive aux urinoirs, il y a un homme à côté de lui finissant son affaire, le regard lointain. Ted est presque sur de le reconnaître. C'est le gars de la veille, celui qui plaisait à Robin. Il veut dire quelque chose mais se ravise en se disant que ça ferait bizarre, vu la situtation.

C'est l'autre qui finit par engager la conversation en se lavant les main. « Il y a une brune au bar, » dit-il. « Elle t'a fixée toute la soirée. A ta place j'irais lui parler avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. » Ted remarque que même à moitié soul, le blond a des mains très soignée, comme manicurée. Le costume qu'il porte à l'air cher, fait sur mesure, pas comme les costards bon marchés que lui et Marshall ont l'habitude de porter.

« Oh, merci, » dit Ted.

L'autre se retourne, un sourire passant sur ses lèvres. « Je suis Barney et tu n'es … pas célibataire. »

Ted secoue la tête. « Non. Je veux dire, oui, je veux dire, c'est compliqué. »

« T'as un nom ? » lui demande le gars.

« Je m'appelle Ted. »

L'autre lui lance un long regard appuyé. « Tu t'y connais en langage des signes, Ted ? »

Les yeux de Ted s'écarquille de surprise.

Barney sourit. « Tu veux tirer ton coup, Ted ? T'as besoin d'un équipier. Allez, suis-moi. »

Il se glisse hors des toilettes et Ted se demande d'où ce gars sort le culot de dire quoi faire à des étrangers croisés dans des toilettes de bar. Mais il suit tout de même Barney par curiosité.

Robin se hérisse un peu à la vue de Ted et du blond ensemble à la même table. Elle glisse à Lily que Ted snobe sa fête de fiançailles.

« C'est pas vraiment une fête, ma chérie » répond Lily, serrant la main de Marshall. « D'ailleurs, je veins juste de me rappeler quelque chose de, euh, vraiment important qu'on doit faire. Tu sais, en haut ? En haut dans l'appartement ? » Lily indique la sortie à Marshall d'un mouvement de la tête et Robin s'esclaffe.

« Vous êtes vraiment très mauvais en ce qui concerne les sorties discrètes pour tirer votre coup. Vous devriez inventer un mot de code ou quelque chose du genre. »

Marshall hausse les épaules et tire Lily par la main. « Allez, Robin ! On vient juste de se fiancer ! » Il sourit d'excitation et le couple se hâte hors du bar, laissant Robin toute seule à la table avec une bouteille de champagne à moitié pleine.

« Rien que toi et moi, » murmure-t-elle à son verre. Elle boit une gorgée, notant distraitement que quelqu'un se glisse dans le siège d'en face. Elle lève la tête, pensant que c'est Ted.

« Yep, rien que toi et moi, » dit le blond de l'autre soir en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Où est Ted ? »

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel. « Allez, comme si vous étiez réellement ensemble. Theodore est là-bas » ajoute-t-il en indiquant d'un geste le bar où Ted discute passionnément en langage des signes avec une femme incroyablement plantureuse. « Il était à fond sur cette fille. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il sortait avec toi. »

« Flatteur. »

« Je suis Barney, » réplique-t-il, avec un sourire rusé.

« C'est bien, je suis contente pour toi. » répond-elle d'un ton sarcastique sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pour une raison quelconque, il la rend incertaine, mal à l'aise. Il la fait se sentir étrange et toute chaude à l'intérieur. Mais elle ne veut pas lui céder si facilement, pas maintenant qu'elle a observé la manière dont il se comporte.

« Comme si tu n'allais pas demander mon nom à Ted plus tard. J'ai vu que tu me mattais, Robin Scherbatsky. »

« Comment sais-tu … »

Il rit. « Je regarde le journal, mignonne. Surtout dans l'espoir qu'un jour tu vas sortir quelque chose de cochon à l'antenne. »

Elle secoue la tête. Elle devrait se sentir insultée mais elle est juste amusée et feint l'agacement. « Hé bien, peut-être un jour. »

« Scherbatsky, c'est de quelle origine ? Russe ? » demande-t-il, plissant son front d'une manière qui serait adorable si elle n'était pas quasi-sûre qu'il répéte cette moue dans une glace.

« Canadienne, » répond-elle. « J'ai grandi à Vancouver. »

Il prend une large respiration et fait mine de partir. « En temps normal, ça me ferait fuir. »

Elle le fixe un moment. « Tu veux du champagne ? » demande-t-elle alors qu'il se laisse finalement retomber sur son siège.

« En quel honneur ? » demande-t-il.

« Ma meilleure amie vient de se fiancer. » répond-elle et ils frissonnent de concert.

« Mariage, hein ? » dit-il en remplissant son verre de champagne.

« C'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu » explique Robin. « Une bague de diamant, de belles noces, des enfants. Je pense qu'elle sera très heureuse. Presque tous les gens que je connais cherchent exactement la même chose. » Elle sourit, penaude. « Ce qui me perturbe un peu. »

« C'est une putain d'épidémie » crache-t-il. « Je veux dire, pourquoi se limiter ? Pourquoi rester avec le même homme, toute les nuits, à la même place, pour le reste de ta vie ? »

Ils trinquent et Robin rit. « Barney, je crois que tu es mon genre de garçon. » souffle-t-elle. C'est un jeu qui se joue à deux. Elle sent quelque chose changer subtilement à l'intérieur d'elle-même, alors qu'elle soutient son regard bleu. Ça devrait un peu l'étouffer, la paniquer, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Elle surfe sur la vague de cette sensation pressante, leur connection, et trouve son équilibre prudemment. Elle sent presque le vent sur son visage.

« Je pense que c'est le début d'une belle amitié » murmure-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se dit qu'il a sans doute raison.

Robin-et-Barney ne deviennent pas comme Robin-et-Ted. Ils ne couchent même pas ensemble, enfin, pas pendant les premières années. Elle apprend à le connaître et se rend compte que c'est à moitié un crétin prétentieux, et à moitié un gars bien. Ce qui est une bien meilleure proportion que la plupart de ses petits copains. Grâce à elle, Barney devient partie intégrante de leur petit groupe d'amis. Il traine occasionnellement avec Ted.

Il dit à Robin que ce dernier a « de sérieux problèmes ». Comme si Robin n'était pas au courant des problèmes de Ted depuis longtemps.

Barney promet d'apprendre la vie à Robin, et il tient sa promesse. Elle lui apprend aussi quelques-unes de ses astuces.

Après deux ans, quand ils finissent enfin dans le même lit, ils semblent être bien les seuls à être un tant soit peu surpris.


End file.
